


El mundo es un pañuelo

by Feudalia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feudalia/pseuds/Feudalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Existe la teoría de que todo el mundo está conectado por seis personas, Arthur y Francis están por descubrir que tan cierto es eso. En el futuro FACE family, lo pongo en ranking T por paranoia y por la boca malhablada de Lovino y Arthur.</p><p>Capítulo 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> La fan del FrUk vuelve con otro de sus fics, tiene un poco de FACE famiy, que es otra cosa que en serio amo.  
> Espero les guste leerlo como me gusto a mi escribirlo

La vida en Sharon, un pueblito del estado de Connecticut era en serio tranquila o por lo menos lo fue hasta que un día mientras que los niños estaban haciendo plácidamente sus dibujos en el prescolar y la paz estaba reinando en al salón.  
Bueno, la paz reino hasta que un niño rubio de ojos azules, le sacara un crayón a otro niño que estaba sentado cerca de él y que tenía el mismo color de pelo y ojos pero con el pelo bastante más largo y un poco rizado. Eso lo enojo y provoco una pelea que termino con la maestra separándolos y el director llamando a los padres. 

Uno de esos padres era Arthur Kirkland, profesor de literatura de la secundaria y escritor de novelas románticas en su tiempo libre, que no era mucho. Escribía bajo el seudónimo de Susana Jones, por ser su tipo de novelas algo que no se supone un hombre pueda escribir.  
Él era un inglés que se había criado en una granja en las afueras de Londres y vivió ahí hasta que se mudara a Nueva York para estudiar en una buena universidad, habiendo podido estudiar allí por una beca que había conseguido. Allí había conocido al amor de su vida y después de que quedara embarazada le dijo que era demasiado joven para tener un hijo y se fuera corriendo dejando al bebé con él. Si no fuera por Kiku Honda que le había ayudado en serio no sabía cómo hubiera podido. No solo lo ayudaba con la crianza del niño, también ayudaba limpiando la casa e incluso se había apoderado de la cocina porque a diferencia de su madre, Arthur no era para nada bueno en lo que se refería a cocinar.

Cuando llamaron él estaba en su descanso, uno de los recreos pero eso no ayudo a que se tomara la llamada con mejor humor.  
“Buenos días ¿Quién habla?” dijo de forma algo escueta como dando a entender que no tenía tiempo que perder, cosa que así era.  
“Señor Kirkland, soy el director Vargas, del colegio de su hijo. Lo llamo porque al parecer su hijo estuvo involucrado en una pelea y su presencia es requerida” eso a Arthur no le gustó para nada, sabía que su hijo no era un angelito pero no se podía imaginar que se peleara con alguien, no sin ser provocado o querer demostrar lo heroico que podía llegar a ser.  
Después de avisar a su jefe de que se tenía que ausentar, se fue en su auto al colegio de su hijo que por suerte estaba cerca.  
Durante todo el viaje no pudo evitar imaginarse a su hijo herido por haberse peleado con alguien mayor que él al haber estado defendiendo a alguien y probablemente nadie le había pedido que lo hiciera, cosa que no sería para nada rara.  
Si hubiese sabido que iba a que actuar de esa forma no habría dicho que era un héroe el día que había ayudado a un niño que se había caído y golpeado la rodilla.  
Estaba pensando en eso, cuando llegó al colegio, lamentablemente para él, no era el primero en llegar y lo hicieron pasar a la oficina del director donde ya estaba su hijo, un niño de su misma edad y un señor. El último llevaba el cabello rubio y largo hasta los hombros, ojos azules y ropa que se notaba que era de moda, mucho más que su molesta ropa que usaba para enseñar. Ya varias personas le habían dicho que se vestía como un viejo. Bueno él se vestía como uno pero el único que tenía edad para ser catalogado de esa forma era el director que aparentaba tener más o menos unos sesenta y algo de años con el cabello canoso y algunas arugas en la cara pero que la sonrisa lo hacía verse más joven.  
Sin articular palabra alguna se fue a sentar a la silla que estaba ubicada al lado de la ocupada por el otro padre disculpándose por su tardanza.  
“No se preocupe profesor Kirkland, sabemos que su trabajo no le permite venir cuando le plazca dijo el director con una leve sonrisa y eso enojo al otro padre.  
“Esa no es excusa para llegar tarde, yo también trabajo y vine en el momento en el que me llamaron” si una persona pudiera matar con la mirada, ese padre estaría ya más que muerto y para colmo había notado un dejo de acento francés.  
Él había sido educado por sus padres con la creencia de que los franceses eran algo que se debía de odia, por el momento no había conocido una persona de ese país pero ese que estaba sentado al lado de él era exactamente como sus padres le habían dicho que sería una persona de ese país, en serio engreída y molesta.  
El director era  
“¿Qué fue lo qué paso?” preguntó al director decidido a mostrar lo superior que era al ignorar los agravios del otro señor.  
“Al parecer su hijo le saco un crayón al pequeño Matthew y como no se lo quiso devolver los dos niños empezaron a pelearse por él” al escuchar eso los dos padres miraron a sus respectivos hijos. El francés como si su hijo fuera un sobreviviente de guerra y el inglés con un dejo de decepción, en serio había esperado más de su hijo.  
“¿Mi amado hijito esta lastimado porque ese bruto lo ataco?” se notaba lo furioso que estaba cuando hablaba y no solo por el leve color rojo en su cara.  
“Debo decirle, señor Bonnefoy, que fue su hijo el que empezó la pelea” el director tratando de ser imparcial y no inclinarse a ninguno de los lados dándole la razón a alguno de los padres.  
“Mi hijo nunca haría como eso sin ser provocado, yo lo eduque para que sea un perfecto caballero” dijo el inglés y se enojó aún más cuando escuchara como el otro señor bufaba a lo que él había dicho, como dudando de que fuera verdad.  
“No me va a hacer creer eso, ese niño tiene tanta idea de lo que es ser un caballero como usted de lo que se usa en este siglo” Arthur se obligó a calmarse, más que nada porque estaba tratando de ser un buen ejemplo para su hijo.  
“Debe ser por estar tan pendiente de su ropero que su hijo se comporta como una especie de cavernícola que llega a golpear a al que se atreva a sacarle un mugroso crayón” en serio estaba furioso. Lo habían sacado del trabajo por una pelea de tan poca importancia.  
“Mi hijo estaba solamente defendiendo lo que era suyo, cosa que no habría tenido que hacer si su hijo no fuera tan idiota como para no poder reconocer que lo que tiene en la mano no le pertenece”  
“Mi hijo es mucho más inteligente de lo que usted cree y sabe cuándo no debe pelear pero claro no espero que un frog como usted lo entienda lo que es la inteligencia o los modales” al francés no le gusto para nada que lo llamaran de esa forma tan despectiva.  
“Ve señor director, ya está recurriendo a insultarme por mi nacionalidad, está claro que es un xenofóbico” esa era una acusación grave y por eso el inglés se indignó de forma proporcional al insulto cometido, no pudiendo soportar más injurias y antes de que el director lo pudiera parar, ya estaba parado con claras intenciones de pegarle al padre de Matthew.  
“Señor Kirkland, por favor siéntese” dijo el director con tono severo “no los llame para que se peleen, lo hice para que habláramos sobre la conducta de sus hijos y viendo que eso es aparentemente imposible, me temo que les debo informar que los dos niños serán igualmente suspendidos por dos días” esos escandalizo a los dos adultos pero el director no les dio tiempo a quejarse porque siguió hablando “estaba con intenciones de elegir un castigo más leve pero la conducta de ustedes señores me dio a entender que eso no sería algo bueno para sus hijos”  
“No puede comparar a mi angelito con esta bestia que este ros, digo este señor tiene por hijo” Arthur noto como iba a decir un insulto que era una forma despectiva en la que los franceses llamaban a los ingleses pero no tenía prueba de ello y por eso no dijo nada, no tenía ganas de quedar como un idiota acusándolo de decir cosas que no dijo, por lo menos que no dijo enteramente.  
“La decisión ya fue tomada, ahora si me disculpan tengo más asuntos que necesitan de mi atención” el francés se paró y antes de irse le dijo al director con una sonrisa.  
“Lovino quiere saber cuándo vas a ir a su restaurante” eso hizo que el director se riera un poco.  
“Yo pensé que el dueño del restaurante era Antonio pero si se cree el dueño por algo debe ser” así que se conocían. Eso enfureció a Arthur que sin decir nada recogió a su hijo diciendo en voz baja:  
“Vámonos Al, que se nota que en este lugar hay favoritismo porque creo que son parientes” eso fue escuchado por el director que se enojó notoriamente y lo paro al decir:  
“Aquí no hay ningún tipo de favoritismo, espero no lo olvide y no vuelva a acusarme de ello” lo decía con un tono aparentemente tranquilo pero Arthur se dio cuenta de que era ese tono de advertencia que simula ser tranquilo.  
“Claro que no lo hare, señor” dicho eso se fue a donde estaba estacionado el auto, en todo ese tiempo Alfred no había dicho nada porque sabía que de hacerlo le iban a gritar pero como ya no estaban en lo del director se atrevió a hablarle a su padre.  
“¿Estás enojado conmigo papi?” lo dijo con un tono temeroso a lo que el inglés acerco a su hijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
“Claro que no Al, no me gusto que te pelearas con ese niño pero es bueno que te hayas defendido cuando te atacaban, ahora vemos a casa que seguramente Kiku debe de tener algo rico para que comas” dijo antes de dejar al niño en el suelo mientras buscaba la llave del auto.  
Mientras que estaba haciendo eso Alfred vio la moto que estaba estacionada cerca de donde estaban ellos. Esa era una moto en serio interesante, una que hacía que el auto de su papá se viera como una pobre carcacha, en serio le gustaría que su papá tuviera algo como eso en lugar del feo auto que tenían.  
Le molesto en serio cuando vio que el francés que había estado molestando a su papi.  
“¿Por qué no podemos tener una moto tan buena como la del frog?” preguntó enojado a lo que su padre le contesto:  
“Esas cosas son realmente inseguras, mejor súbete al auto y no olvides de ponerte el cinturón” dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que el francés escuchara y la verdad es que este ya estaba más que harto de la actitud de ese inglés engreído.  
“Espero que usted no se olvide de qué lado se maneja porque no está en su preciosa islita, aquí se maneja como en el resto del mundo” eso hizo que se acercara a él con claras intenciones de pegarle.  
“Para que sepa yo sé manejar excelentemente y llevo viviendo aquí lo suficiente como para saber de qué lado debo manejar y el hecho de que algo se haga en muchos lados no lo hace mejor y veo por las horrendas flores que tiene una cita, asi que le recomiendo que se vaya porque no es de caballeros dejar a una dama esperando, si es que se le puede llamar dama a la persona que salga con usted” dijo todo eso con ese tono que hasta sus padres le reprochaban por ser demasiado engreído.  
“No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando, voy a ver a mi esposa y claro que es una dama, mejor me voy” dicho eso le puso el casco a su amado angelito, a él y se fue dejando al inglés con enojo contenido pero se obligó a calmarse antes de ir con su hijo, no iba a desquitarse con él, eso era algo que sus hermanos habrían hecho y que no tenía las más mínimas intenciones de imitar.

Xxx

Por su parte el francés, que se llama Francis, si estaba yendo a ver a su esposa pero lo que no dijo era que su esposa estaba en el cementerio, había muerto en un incendio cuando Francis estaba trabajando en un restaurante.  
Por eso había decidido trabajar en algo que le permitiera estar más tiempo con su hijo, actualmente era el locutor de un programa de radio por las noches, eso no le daba tanta ganancia como cuando estaba en el restaurante pero estando solo no se podía dar el lujo de ser caprichoso con el trabajo. La verdad es que no estaba totalmente solo, tenía a su medio hermano italiano llamado Lovino.  
El padre de Francis había dejado a su madre cuando este era pequeño y no supieron nada de este hasta que se enteraron que se había casado con una italiana a la que también había abandonado y cuando la madre de Francis murió esta señora lo acepto en su casa como si fuera uno más de sus hijos.  
Así fue como él se crio con los mellizos Vargas que lo que tenían de parecido en el físico lo tenían de diferente en la forma de ser. Donde Feliciano era feliz y amigable, su hermano lo tenía de desconfiado y arisco pero igual estaba trabajando en el restaurante como ayudante de cocina y encargado de las salsas, cosa para la que es más que bueno y por la que se jacta mucho.  
Cuando llegaron al cementerio se sacó el casco, le saco el casco a su hijo y después lo bajo con sumo cuidado.  
El niño era el que llevaba las flores, como siempre que iban a visitar a Joan y la verdad es que lo hacían porque Francis se negaba a que su hijo se olvidara de cómo había sido su madre y cuanto los había amado. Había sido la canadiense más hermosa del mundo y podía verla cada vez que su angelito sonreía.  
Pudo haberse ido a Francia una vez que su esposa fuera enterada pero se dio cuenta de que ya amaba ese pueblo y que tenía demasiadas personas conocidas en ese lugar y además su hijo podía estar mucho más tranquilo que en la ciudad de Paris que sería donde se iría vivir. En esa ciudad no iba a poder dejar a su hijo solo en la casa, como lo podía hacer en ese pueblo, podía pero no lo hacía, su abuelo era el que lo cuidaba de noche y lo hacía porque le gustaba. Además aprovechaba para contarle cosas sobre Feliciano y lo bien que le estaba yendo en Alemania donde se dedicaba a pintar.  
Y por lo que había escuchado estaba saliendo con alguien, no le había hablado de ese alguien pero sabía que su nieto estaba más que feliz con esa persona y eso en serio le encantaba.  
“¿Mami nos puede ver?” preguntó curioso, no la recordaba pero le encantaba pensar que su mami lo estaba mirando.  
“Claro que si, ella te amaba mucho y por eso no te dejaría por nada del mundo” le encantaba que si hijo pensara ese tipo de cosas, era lo que lo hacía tan tierno y abrazáble y por ende termino abrazándolo con todo su amor.  
Había ido porque era el cumpleaños de su amada y en serio la extrañaba pero en ese momento iba a tener que llevarlo a su casa para después ir a trabajar, como hacía todos los días.  
Fue recibido con un feliz abrazo de parte de su abuelo, que se llamaba Roma, en honor a la ciudad en la que había nacido su madre, él era de Venecia.  
“Francis que bueno es verte, ¿Y cómo está mi bisnieto favorito, estás listo para una noche llena de diversión?” dijo mientras se lo llevaba en brazos dentro de la casa.  
Francis entro y se preparó para ir a trabajar, poco sabía que ese día iba a ser el que cambiara su vida, haciendo que descubriera como todos en ese pueblo estaban más conectados de lo que pensaban.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí sigo, sé que muchos deben estar pensando que está loca va a renunciar por falta de reviews pero no, sigo y seguiré siguiendo porque estoy enamorada de esta historia y la quiero terminar.  
> Aprovecho para saludar a mi lectora fiel y decir que América es un personaje inventado y la hermana de Gilbert y Ludwig que aparecerá en este capítulo es nyo Prusia.

Francis llego al trabajo tiempo antes de que empezara el programa, así se podía preparar y empezar el programa tranquilo, que era como le gustaba trabajar, estando tranquilo.

La radio en la trabajaba era una radio del estado y por eso se podía dar algunos lujos que en una estación más importante seguramente no podrían.

 

Xxx

 

En la casa de Arthur este estaba tratando de escribir cuando el Skype le anuncio que tenía una llamada de su madre, cosa que le parecía un poco raro porque en la casa de los Kirkland ya debían de estar preparándose para la cena.

Aceptó la llamada y una señora con cabellos rubios parecido a los de Arthur, ojos de un mismo tono de verde pero las cejas a diferencia de Arthur son de un tamaño normal, porque la persona que estaba en la pantalla era la madre de Arthur y las cejas el inglés las había heredado de su padre.

Eileen Kirkland estaba contenta de estar viendo a su hijito, uno de los más pequeños, después de este estaba Finn que tenía dieciséis, después estaba él con veintisiete, su hermano Brian con veintinueve, Scott que era el mayor de los hombres con treinta y uno, la mayor se llamaba Morgana con treinta y dos, todos bajo el mando de la madre y el padre, que se llamaba Fergus, que era una de las personas más relajadas del mundo. Al parecer Brian había heredado esa calma y los otros habían heredado el carácter de Eileen.

— ¿Cómo está mi hijito hermoso, que hace el niño que nos abandonó para ir a ese continente tan feo y lejos de todas las personas que te amamos? — este solo pudo girar los ojos, en serio era muy exagerada y más cuando estaba hablando con su hijito, el único que no estaba viviendo en la granja con ella.

— Estoy bien mamá, Alfred está bien, se metió en una pelea pero fue porque el otro niño lo ataco por sacarle una estupidez – esos escandalizo a Eileen que llamo a su marido con un grito y cuando este llego, no entendiendo que era lo que estaba pasando saludo a su hijito con la mano.

— ¿Escuchaste querido? Esos brutos americanos golpean al hijo de mi bebé — en serio escandalizada, no podía soportar que su nieto tuviera que pasar por eso.

— ­­­Querida no creo que le estén haciendo tanto mal, además es hijo de Artie, seguro que se sabe defender, ¿No Artie? — tratando de tranquilizarla pero no lográndolo mucho y se le quedo mirando hasta que pareciera que había notado algo.

— Estas muy flaco, ¿Acaso no te estas alimentando bien, ese japonés que tiens ahí no te hace lo suficiente? Solo dímelo y me tomare el próximo avión y te hare una rica comida casera, no esas cosas que comen en ese lugar que tiene nombre de mujer. Hablando de mujeres ¿Cómo va la búsqueda de novia nueva? — eso en serio no le gusto para nada a su hijo pero por suerte fue interrumpido por Alfred que estaba llegando a donde estaba su papi. Había escuchado la voz de su abuela y quería hablar con ella.

— Abuelita, ¿Cómo estás? Hola abuelo — feliz de verlos, en serio le encantaban las cosas que le mandaban, tanto para el cumpleaños como para navidad y le encantaba hablar con ellos.

— Estamos bien, felices de verte pequeño, ¿Así que te peleaste con un compañerito? — dijo Fergus con un dejo de orgullo que fue apagado por un golpe en el brazo de su esposa.

— Él empezó la pelea, es un _frog_ , papi dijo que lo era — dijo y eso escandalizo a los dos que estaban del otro lado del océano.

La madre llamo a Scott que estaba caminando por ahí para que escuchara lo que estaban contando y se quedaron escuchando interesados la historia del niño pero fueron parados de forma abrupta por la señora.

— Mi amor, no dejes que ninguno de esos inmundos te toque y por mucho que me guste escuchar lo que tienen que decir tengo que ir a hacer la cena, espero que ustedes coman algo sano, o voy a tener que tomarme el avión para poder asegurarme de que coman bien — dijo antes de apagar el Skype.

Como sus abuelitos ya no estaban más en la pantalla, Alfred miro a su papi riéndose.

— Que loca esta la abuela, si hace poco que almorzamos — no sabiendo nada de lo que se refería a los usos horarios.

— Al, en Inglaterra es la hora de la cena, por eso es que ella está por ir a cocinarla, ya te contamos eso varias veces — dijo con paciencia pero el tema al niño no le parecía poco interesante y cambio de tema.

— ¿Puedo escuchar la radio? Es que hay un programa que dicen que es gracioso — preguntó mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito, esos que el padre nunca le podía decir que no.

— Esta bien pero del a Kiku que escuche contigo — dijo para volver a lo que estaba tratando de escribir.

Habiendo escuchado eso se fue corriendo dejando a su papá para que pueda seguir escribiendo que era lo que este quería hacer desde que se sentara delante de la computadora.

 

En el living estaba Alfred sentado escuchando la radio, que le había pedido a Kiku que se la sintonizara y después este se fue a la cocina diciendo que tenía ganas de prepararle un té a Arthur.

 

En el programa de radio estaban hablando de varias cosas hasta que Francis empezó a hablar de lo que le había pasado ese día cuando lo llamaran del colegio de su hijo, estaba aclarando que él no estaba acostumbrado a contar las cosas que le pasara en su día a día pero ese día estaba demasiado enojado como para no decir que era lo que había pasado.

Alfred se enojó con la radio y le empezó a gritar, cosa que atrajo la atención de su padre que fue a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando y cuando escucho lo que estaba diciendo el de la radio hablando de lo mal padre que seguramente él era y otras cosas que no eran nada halagadoras, se enojó lo suficiente como para agarrar el teléfono y llamar a la estación de radio, de la cual se sabía el numero porque alguna vez en la mañana habría llamado para pedir alguna canción que le gustara.

No tardaron en ponerlo al aire y cuando lo hicieron el francés lo atendió como a cualquier otro oyente:

— Hola estás al aire ¿Tienes algo que decir con respecto al tema que estamos tratando? — se notaba que se estaba haciendo el simpático y eso le molesto aún más.

— El tema que están tratando no es más que una gran mentira, fue tu hijo el que le pego al mío y no al revés — estaba dispuesto a aclarar las cosas aunque tuviera que quedar en ridículo con todas las personas que escucharan esa radio, que por suerte no incluía familiares suyos, en especial su madre que quería que siempre actuara como un caballero. “El que te hayas criado en una granja no significa que no puedas ser un caballero” le solía decir a todos sus retoños cuando uno se portaba de forma poco caballerosa.

— No sabía que teníamos el honor de que nos escucharas pero no creo haberme equivocado mucho con lo que dije, eso fue más o menos lo que el director nos dijo — haciéndose el inocente cosa que le molesto mucho.

— No dejes que te haga quedar mal, papi — dijo Alfred pero para mala suerte el francés le escucho e hizo un gesto de sorprendido.

— ¿Dejas que tu hijo escuche este programa? En serio eres peor padre de lo que pensaba — se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo retándole, en serio se había sorprendido con lo que se estaba enterando.

— Yo estaba escribiendo algo y él me pidió permiso para escuchar la radio, pero eso no es algo que deba importarte _frog_ — lo dijo de forma más que despectiva y por el insulto fue que le cortaron la llamada.

Después de eso el maldito pidió perdón a la audiencia diciendo lo que significaba ese insulto y que le parecía raro que estando en pleno siglo veintiuno hubiera gente que lo siguiera usando, que él se sabía un insulto que era perfecto para responderle pero que no lo diría, demostrando de esa forma como él si era más civilizado. Eso fue lo último que se pudo escuchar porque Arthur apagó la radio y prohibió que volvieran a sintonizar esa estación, después le dijo que se fuera a ver la tele.

 

Al día siguiente fue a trabajar y en el salón de profesores durante uno de sus descansos, su amigo austriaco, profesor de música, sintió un poco de lastima por él, pero le reto por haber dicho ese tipo de comentario, que no era para nada lo que un caballero debería decir, que era algo malo por si alguno de sus alumnos lo escuchara.

— Dudo que alguno de mis alumnos escuche ese programa de porquería — sacudiendo la mano como si imaginariamente quitara el tema de delante de él.

— Es un programa bastante popular, yo no me confiaría — volvió a advertirle pero al inglés en serio no le pudo importar menos pero lamentablemente el profesor de música tenía razón, muchos de los alumnos habían escuchado ese programa y como a muchos les caía bien o miraban de mal modo.

Es más, hasta tuvo que dar una explicación de lo mal que había estado lo que había dicho y que no se tenían que decir sin importar de que país fuera. Eso lo tuvo que decir en el salón de actos, en frente de todo el colegio cosa que no le gusto para nada.

Tampoco le gusto tener que obligar a Kiku a cuidar de Alfred pero no había forma de que lo llevara al trabajo, sería demasiado caótico para los dos y más un día como ese.

 

Xxx

 

Francis estaba aprovechando que estaba con su hijo para ir al restaurante de Antonio. El lugar era un restaurante familiar que estaba administrado por él, su hermana, su esposa y el novio de su hermana, es decir eran todos familia los que trabajaban allí o por lo menos así lo veía Antonio.

Este era un español que había ido a vivir a ese pueblito después de años de estar viviendo en la capital de España, había querido ir a un lugar mucho más tranquilo, antes había ido de vacaciones a un lugar de Sudamérica, (a cuál nunca dijo) y en lugar conoció a la hermosa América. Persona con la que se casó y después de unos pocos años viviendo en ese país de donde era ella se mudaron al pueblo de Estados Unidos donde al poco tiempo cumplieron el sueño de abrir un restaurante y tener muchos hijos. Lo segundo en serio lo hizo porque tuvieron diez hijos y sus nombres eran:

Julio con doce años, Martín de once, después tuvieron mellizos llamados Manuel y Ángela de nueve años, tras un descanso tuvieron a Francisco que tenía seis años, Miguel y Alejandro fueron en serio una sorpresa y cuando ya estaban con pocas ganas de tener hijos nació Sebastián.

América a veces se quejaba de que tener tanto hijo la había dejado fea pero esos siempre eran descartados por Antonio que estaba seguro de que nunca se podría enamorar de nadie que no fuera ella.

 

Cuando Francis se sentó no tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que Ana María, la hermosa hermana de Antonio fuera a preguntarle que iba a pedir.

Si no fuera porque ella estaba saliendo con Lovino, él en serio la habría invitado a salir, no solo tenía una buena figura, pechos no demasiado grandes, ojos azules, como la madre de ellos y su cabello era de un mismo color que el de Antonio.

— Tu sabes lo que me gusta preciosa — dijo con tono seductor pero ella lo miro bastante enojada.

— En serio quieres que Lovino trate de matarte otra vez, ya no es divertido ver cómo trata de golpearte — dijo ella parte en chiste y eso provoco que el mencionado salga de la cocina con un gran cuchillo en sus manos.

— Ya te dije miles de veces que no te acerques a ella, bastardo — el enojo hacía que parte de su cara estuviera roja, tenía puesto su uniforme de cocinero que era blanco, con pantalones negros y el pelo cubierto por una bandana de color negro. Era lo mismo que usaba Antonio en la cocina, era lo que estaba establecido para los quisieran trabajar en ese lugar.

Ana María fue a donde estaba parado su novio con los brazos cruzados, eso lo asusto bastante, ella era una persona a la que nadie quería ver cuando estaba enojada.

­— Vuelve a entrar a la cocina no iremos a cenar el domingo — eso en serio lo asustó y paso de ser un posible asesino a un niñito regañado en un parpadeo.

— Pero mi vida, es nuestro día libre y estuve pensando mucho en lo que te iba a cocinar, hasta compre un mugroso pato para hacértelo solo a ti — eso no sonaba para nada romántico pero ella sabía que era solo su forma de hablar, que en serio iba a ser diferente cuando fueran solo ellos dos.

— Metete dentro de la cocina y no me enojo pero si me enojo no hay cita ­y no te olvides de decirle a Antonio que cocine el plato de Francis – dicho eso el italiano se metió en la cocina murmurando cosas en su idioma.

— ¿Sabes que si sigues haciendo eso no te voy a poder permitir seguir viniendo o peor te voy a usar como niñero para todos mis retoños? — esa la peor amenaza que ella se le ocurría cuando alguien le molestaba.

— Esta bien Chérie, no vuelvo a admirarte para que no me traten de matar, tanto tu novio como el ejercito que son tu hijos ¿Estaban tratando de hacer un equipo de futbol, acaso? — eso lo dijo divertido pero la sonrisa se le borro cuando vio la cara de enojada de la camarera.

— Mejor cállate — estaba por decir alguna otra cosa pero se calló al ver a un albino que se estaba sacando los lentes oscuros y se estaba sentándose en la mesa de francés delante de él, con una gran sonrisa.

— Sea lo que sea que haya pedido, yo quiero lo mismo y una buena botella de vino — sonriéndole, cosa que no era un crimen tan malo, dado a que Lovino no se enteraría de lo que estaba pasando.

— No deberías estar trabajando — preguntó intrigado, eso era raro, no tanto como el hecho de que su amigo trabajara como bibliotecario en la secundaria pero seguramente era malo.

— Uno de mis amigos esta de mal humor y tengo pausa para salir a almorzar. Creo que hoy me lo llevare a tomar, es realmente gracioso cuando se emborracha, se pone realmente violento — riéndose recordando la última vez que salieran a tomar algo, cosa que no había sido hacía bastante.

— Entonces apúrate a comer que seguro te meterás en problemas si llegas tarde, según escuche muchos de los profesores allí son personas sin vida ni sentido del humor — estaba recordando al idiota con el que había peleado.

— Mi amigo es así excepto cuando toma, se pone divertido, uno de estos días deberías venir con nosotros — trato de invitarlo, cosa que hacía cada tanto pero hasta el momento no había aceptado nunca.

— Tu sabes que por ahora no puedo pero ya podre algún día y no quiero que te quedes sin conquistas por estar yo ahí Gilbert, sé que mi belleza es abrazadora — guiñándole un ojo, cosa que hizo que el albino se riera a carcajadas.

— Tu no eres mi tipo, a mi me gusta ser el único maravilloso en la pareja. Esa es la forma en la que yo me muevo — sonriendo mientras que estaba viendo a las otras personas en el restaurante, estaba lejos de estar vació pero no era un día en el que se llenara de gente.

— Claro que así eres y por eso todo el mundo te ama — lo decía porque le gustaba inflarle el ego, era divertido.

— Claro que todos me aman, los que no me aman tiene problemas mentales, no conozco a nadie que no me ame — lo dijo en un tono de voz tan alto que América fue a pegarme en la cabeza con la mano abierta y decirle que no hable tan fuerte.

 

Xxxxx

 

De allí Gilbert fue al colegio donde se encontró a Arthur que estaba esperándolo con los brazos cruzados y cara de enojo.

— Gilberte, te estuve esperando para que me dieras un libro ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios te habías metido? — estaba con menos paciencia que en días comunes.

— Estaba comiendo en el mejor restaurante de la zona, uno de estos días deberías de ir, las mejores personas de este aburrido lugar vamos pero creo que contigo pueden llegar a hacer una excepción contigo — solo consiguió que su amigo girara los ojos.

— Esta bien, hoy es viernes así que podemos salir a tomar algo pero no demasiado, en serio no me gusta que Alfred me vea así, es algo que no me gustaba en mi casa y no quiero que el pase por algo ni siquiera remotamente parecido — lo había visto a muchos de sus hermanos después de que fueran a tomar y era algo más que horrible.

— Estaré en la puerta de tu aburrida casa a las ocho, así que ponte ropa que parece más de nuestra edad y espérame — después de eso le preguntó cuál era el libro que quería y se lo dio.

Había personas que se preguntaban como ellos podían ser amigos pero la verdad es que se divertían mucho cuando salían juntos y eso compensaba la forma de ser del inglés.

Dicho eso el inglés se fue a su clase no sabiendo lo cerca que había estado de ir al bar con la persona que recientemente más odiaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste este fic, lo planee con mi novia, ella paso parte de lo que había escrito en mi cuaderno con mi hermosa letra que es como la de los médicos, lo digo por lo fea, al Word y mientras que ella lo hacía yo le subía de nivel en el Kindom Hearts, en serio amo ese juego pero recientemente me trabe en una parte.
> 
> Es mi primer intento de universo alterno, espero dejar a los personajes lo más dentro de personaje que se pueda, habrá ocs y algunas nyo pero igual espero les guste


End file.
